


come back home

by notsylvia



Series: to all the countries i've loved before [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), Angst, Anyways, But whatever, Death, F/M, IS HERE, Reader has Children, Watch me - Freeform, and i make it heart-wrenching, but it's fine, but kinda not?, guess who dies ?, haha - Freeform, i cry a lot wtf, i love crying, i wrote this in like july, it doesn't matter tbh, it was still part of the pacific war, it's still good, it's wwii, keyword had, more like the battle of singapore tbh, pacific war!!!, people will fucking die, rebirth again!!!, set in WWII, they basically had a happy married life, yay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsylvia/pseuds/notsylvia
Summary: "was this lady pulling her leg right now? looking down at the items that were in her arms, she kept telling herself that this was just one of alfred's more elaborate pranks, and that he was going to jump out any time soon...but it didn't seem like it..."





	come back home

_darling alfred,_

_how have you been? i've watched the news and read the papers and i...i honestly have no idea where you are. hopefully you'll be able to come home safely and promptly...the children and i miss you greatly._

_i'm sure you're curious about the situation at home...james, margaret and valentine are doing great. as great can we possibly can anyways. i miss you a lot. i fiddle with my wedding ring a lot these days, haha._

_your wife,  
_ _(name) h. jones._

a smile tugged alfred's lips as he read the letter. he reminded himself that he was going to write back as soon as possibly but now isn't the time. 

"whatcha smiling for?" allen asked as he glanced over alfred's shoulder. "a letter from home. how nice," he laughed. 

"yea, it's nicer than anything we have here at the moment," alfred responded. "ah geez, the heat here is fucking unbearable."

"well what can we do? we're stationed in singapore anyways. you know how much the british wants to keep singapore."

"right. and because we're their allies, we have to help them."

"don't be so bitter that you don't get to go home and smooch your wife and children. almost everyone is on the same page."

alfred raised an eyebrow. "you have a wife and children?"

allen turned to him. "of course i do! twin boys! and a loving wife, mind you!" he snapped before softening his look. "what about yours?" he asked as he sat on a nearby bed in the bunker. 

"two lovely girls and a boy, my wife's a gem," alfred answered happily, smiling at his comrade. the peace was broken however, as the sounds of bombs rang from outside.

alfred grumbled, bitter that the peace had been broken so easily. allen, on the other hand, simply sighed as the both of them rushed out of the bunk to see the ruins of the nearby naval base. 

"fucking hell!" alfred cursed as allen looked on. 

~

"the allied forces has surrendered to the japanese in singapore. of the troops deployed, 80,000 were captured and many more were murdered," the radio spoke, shocking (name) down to the core as she huddled up her children. 

"mommy? does that mean that daddy is dead?" valentine asked her mother, to which margaret quickly hushed her.

"daddy isn't dead! don't say things like that!" margaret followed up. (name) looked at her children, a sad, small smile gracing her face.

"margaret is right, valentine," she spoke, kneeling down to the children's level. she turned to james who was quietly watching the interaction. 

"james," (name) began, gripping him close to her. "if anything like that ever happens in the future, you have to be like daddy, and serve the country okay?" james nodded, to which (name) proceeded to bring her children together, and gave them a hug.

~

it was 1945, the war was nearing its end and alfred was still nowhere in sight.

"mrs jones?" a voice from outside the front door called out while (name) was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for herself and the kids. 

"mommy! someone is here!" james alerted his mother as he slipped into his seat around the dinner table. 

"oh! coming!" she hastily said as she rushed to the front door to answer it. 

when she opened the door, there stood a lady with her brown hair drawn back into a loose bun and wearing the british military uniform. in her hands were a folded american flag along with a bundle of dog tags and a parcel addressed to (name).

"mrs jones," the lady spoke, handing her the items that were in her arms. "we are sad to inform you that your husband...alfred f. jones did not survive..." 

was this lady pulling her leg right now? looking down at the items that were in her arms, she kept telling herself that this was just one of alfred's more elaborate pranks, and that he was going to jump out any time soon...but it didn't seem like it. "...thank you..." (name) said, and retreated back into her home, closing the door behind her, promptly the lady to leave. 

sighing, she placed the items down on a counter nearby and went on to have dinner with her children, pushing all her thoughts about alfred to the back of her mind, reminding herself to get back to them once she tucked her children to bed.

~

(name) pecked the children's foreheads before standing up and walking out of their bedroom, closing the door cautiously as to not wake them up. once the door was closed, she leaned against it and sighed. 

"stop putting it off, (name)," she told herself. "putting it off will just make you feel even more uneasy." 

she walked over to where she had left the items before grabbing them and bringing them into her bedroom.

she sat herself down on the side of the bed, setting the folded flag aside, and held the dog tags in between her fingers, running over them and feeling the indentations on the tags, which held both her's and alfred's names along with their date of births. she placed them onto her lips, kissing the tags softly before putting them together with the flag. 

she then moved on to the parcel. she took it into her arms and gently untied the string which held the wrapping paper together and carefully unfolded the paper, revealing a box inside. her heart pounded as her shaky fingers proceeded to lift the cover of the box off and peered inside, seeing a mountain of items inside. 

her curiosity was piqued as she reached a hand in to retrieve the item that sat on top of the pile. she lifted her hand up, grabbing onto a photograph of herself that he had requested she send to him so that he could 'kiss and swoon over it every night'. 

she giggled softly as she set the photograph aside, remembering when the letter that he wrote to her with that request, how it made her laugh. even now, it still makes her laugh just thinking about it.

she reached in once more, and pulled out a photograph of the children with hearts drawn all over it in black ink, undoubtedly something that alfred did during one of those sleepless nights that he so often wrote to her about. 

one after another, she pulled out countless photographs that she sent along with several letters that she sent to him throughout the years. at times, she laughed, and at other times, she felt like weeping. the box was nearly empty as she then pulled out an envelop, with her name written on it in alfred's distinct handwriting along with a line which reads, "to be handed to her if i die." (name)'s heart fell and she felt like sobbing as this letter just confirmed her worst fears. 

her fingers peeled the flap of the envelop carefully, and slid the slip of paper out of its place and unfolded it. 

_dearest (name),_

_damn...how should i start this? well, if you're reading this, that could only mean one thing, and i think we both know what that one thing is._

_now sweetheart, i don't want you to sob for me because you know that i don't like it when i see tears of sadness running down your face. if in case you are already sobbing, then imagine me pulling you into my arms and planting millions of kisses on you! that will immediately make you feel better!_

_do you remember the day we met? when i, being the clumsy ass that i am, spilled coffee all over you? i do, and i deeply apologise for it, even now. but remember how we hit it off almost immediately? that was the moment i realised that we were meant for each other._

_do you remember the day i proposed to you? how happy you were that tears of happiness rolled down your perfect face? the moonlight hovered around your body like a halo and i loved it._

_do you remember the day we got married? how you looked so beautiful in such a gorgeous dress and how your eyes sparkled in the moonlight? i still remember it. i remember how beautiful you looked. i also remember how the both of us felt the moment the pastor said, "...husband and wife.". if only i could live through it again._

_do you remember when you told me that you were pregnant with james? little did we know, there would be two more little angels to come in the future. i loved it. i loved every moment i spent with you._

_well, this is the day where i say my final goodbye to you, (name). take care of our beautiful children for me, okay? you have been with me for the longest time possible and sometimes i wonder why and how you put up with someone as annoying as me. love knows no boundaries i guess._

_let's meet in our next life, and live out the same fate as we did in this life._

_yours lovingly,  
alfred f. jones signing out for the last time._

"a...al..." (name) sobbed as she held the letter close to her chest. she stayed like this for a long while before falling asleep amongst the pile of letters and photographs.

"i will never forget you."

~epilogue~

"this is our new student, his name is alfred franklin jones," the teacher introduced, motioning for the boy to the enter the classroom. 

"hi!" he beamed excitedly. "i hope we will all be good friends!" he chirped cheerfully. the teacher made a sound. 

"very well, jones, you'll sit beside lily," the teacher spoke. "lily! raise up your hand so he knows where you are!"

hearing this, heather shot up her hand immediately. the boy skipped to the seat beside her and smiled at her. heather felt her heart flutter. 

"let's be good friends!" he said, holding out his hand. "my name is alfred jones but you can just call me al."

heather hesitantly took his hand and shook it. "i'm heather. heather lily."

why couldn't heather shake off the feeling that she has seen him before...?


End file.
